Shiver Oneshot
by Somewhat Sentient
Summary: The oneshot is short, and I might end up adding another page or something to complete it.  Anyways, sorta spoiler alert!  Poems included for the poem lovers, and please criticize and flame - I appreciate it!
1. Part 1

**I wrote this pretty short Shiver oneshot, mainly because I wanted to write something else but didn't want to create a story. It's really short and not my best work (to sugarcoat it) so I added a couple of poems to the end of this as different chapters. It's not a Valentine's Day special or anything...but I do have one coming out~**

Sam and I, we both knew in our hearts the truth. The fact that even though in fairy tales love always reigned stronger, this was reality. We weren't in a Cinderella story, barely relating to even Beauty and the Beast. It was only our future which seemed like a fairy tale, fake and artificial. Because it was never the reasonable one, the one that applied to everyone's needs and actually made sense. I didn't like it, _we_ didn't like it. We wanted to be together, not apart.

It was to his insistence that I actually went to bring him shopping today. We'd both been sipping hot chocolate, his head in my lap like a small dog begging for attention. He'd been thinking pretty hard; I could tell from the way his mouth was twitching, as if unsure when to speak his mind.

"You know, you can't let me borrow your dad's clothes forever." I about to tell him I wouldn't have to, but it broke my heart just thinking about it. I didn't want to stress him out and all that nonsense, so I just feigned innocence and looked at him with big eyes.

"You could wear mine." I heard him growl, but could feel it more against my leg where his throat rested. He'd actually _meant_ it. I wanted to tell him that he'd always be able to borrow my dad's clothes, as long as he didn't know. But instead those words didn't come out of my mouth, I just swallowed down my cocoa, the drink stinging my throat with its still hot temperature. Resting my mug on the couch's arm, I began to comb my fingers through his hair.

"Mall are big, and you never know what could happen." I tried to send him an image of the mall like he'd done to me with the forest. Sam just shuffled around a bit, then sat up straight beside me. He'd already finished his cocoa, draining it down faster than should be humanely possible. The boy had lungs of steel from all his outdoor sprints.

Looking at me with those golden eyes, he smirked warmly with a twinkle in his irises. "Don't worry, I'll hold your hand."  
"Funny." I called back to him, getting my thick parka on and slipping my feet into a pair of knee high boots. There wasn't much snow on the ground left, but I could never be too careful. Also, you could never imagine what would happen during a seemingly harmless escapade to the mall. Sam could meet another wolf, that wolf could try to kill me or lure him out into the cold. We could fall into a river with amazingly cold currents. Even with the forty-degrees Fahrenheit out there, you never knew what could happen with our bad luck. Boots were the solution to EVERYTHING.

I hugged Sam in my arms as we walked outside, looking at the door behind us. I smacked my forehead, finally remembering the cocoa. I'd left it there; to soak and collect God knows what inside of my favorite mug. I might've been being a bit melodramatic here, but my entire LIFE is a drama. You would realize that once I told you my boyfriend changes into a wolf when it's cold, and his own pack has been hunting him down like prey. So maybe that last part was a little exaggerated.

"What?" Sam asked, but I shook my head to keep him from worrying. Looking at the door one last time, I opened the passenger seat door open and ushered Sam in. Thinking of the boy beside me, the guy I loved, I knew how this entire scene would work out. As I revved the engine, Sam held my hand and squeezed it lightly.

So maybe my mug could wait.

**Hi! That's it for storytime, folks. Or whoever actually read this miserable piece of work...**

**Anyways, I'm just going to say that I wrote this before I actually read the book Linger, which is next in the series. This is a bit of a spoiler...oh, I guess I should put that at the top too. Nah, too lazy. Anyways, if you didn't like the story I'd appreciate it if you at least checked out my poems, after this, or my other story or stories if I have anymore than this. I don't know. It depends on when you are actually reading this whether or not I have multiple stories out...anyways, muffin.**

**-Somewhat Sentient  
**


	2. Part 2

**I decided to write a couple more chapters to this, since Paranormalcy was so nice about my story...gracias! I felt warm inside... So, this is the next chapter - what should I call it? This was supposed to be a oneshot, so I don't know? - and I hope whoever reads it likes it. Also, I've tried reading something else by Maggie Stiefvater, the book Lament. It's good, but I have to say Shiver is better...continuing!**

I never pointed it out before, but Sam has really sensitive ears. If anything, they're his soft spot and if you tickle them enough with your finger, he's begin to growl a bit. It's quite cute, but I can't concentrate on petting his ear while driving my car. Traffic blossomed everywhere, stoplights challenging me as I tried to make it to a good store. We had one big one around here, something Conifer Emporium, after a really nice tree or something. It'd been built about a year before I met Sam, and I'd always shop there with the kids of my neighbors. They were cute little girls, once a boy, but each time they excluded me while shopping. The chaperon was one of their parents all the time, my own parents too busy to care for me. I'd go home with no money but nothing in my hands, the kids always mooching off of me. And no one asked how it happened.

"Grace, are you listening?" I swerve to avoid one man's station-wagon and yell a couple of unappetizing words at him. I'd been so caught up in the memory...I look at Sam and force a smile. My bad memories about this mall don't mean anything. We're here for Sam, not for me. I try to imagine all the different things Sam could wear. Large turtlenecks, some jeans, leather? No, leather isn't Sam. Sam is...well, he's Sam. And Sam doesn't wear leather. I try to think of different things Sam could wear while we close in on the mall, all sorts of restaurants out in the front. From the smell of things, the Cheesecake Factory is one of those restaurants.

"What do you want to buy?" He lifts a finger up to his chin, stroking it like he has a beard. Sam with a beard...more like stubble. He'd be cute with stubble. Black stubble on his chin and those dazzling yellow eyes, well, it's a good thing he doesn't interact with other girls. I know he loves me, and I love him, but if another girl were to show up in his life I wouldn't be able to do anything. I bite my lip and wait for his answer, parking and then closing my hand around his. Without even saying anything, we both step out and walk straight to the revolving doors. It's easier because of my parking space, and Sam needed to get somewhere warm. Even if it was only a chill, it was enough to start a reaction.

That's what really scared me.

"We could go to...Aeropostale." I try to hold in a snort, because even though I suggested the shop I know I hate it. Aeropostale sells quality clothes you can get anywhere, putting half-naked models up front to lure you in, when you can just shop at Macy's or JC Penney's. I'm okay with shopping there, but I want to keep Sam at ease. Does he like shopping at Aeoropostale? Of course not, he's never shopped for himself in places other than a Goodwill bin. I begin to tap my fingers against my pants leg as we browse through all sorts of stores. Not once has he found something he liked, not once has he ever walked into a changing room. I get the feeling Sam doesn't really want to shop in the first place. He just wanted me to go out, and be loose.

"Why don't we try somewhere else, then. How about we take a stop at Hot Topic?" Another place I don't like. Why am I so nervous bringing him shopping? We're just browsing, and even then we're dating. There's no reason to be nervous, is there? The tapping against my leg becomes faster and I feel that spot getting warmer with each tap. I'm probably going to tap my skin raw before the day even ends. I feel like every one of my nerves is on the edge, just because we're doing this. We've already gone all the way...so what's wrong with shopping? Is it something weird, that couples shouldn't do? Crap! How would I know? I'm a newbie at this whole dating thing, and so is Sam. It's times like these I wish I had some sort of fairy godmother to help me out.

It's too bad my fairytale is veered towards werewolves dating humans.

After browsing all this time, we settle down in the food court and I order us some pretzel dogs. At least I'm true to myself on this - I love pretzel dogs. We get two jumbo dogs, and some sort of lemonade crushed ice drink the flavor of raspberry. I'm slurping away while Sam is chewing on his dog, the pretzel obviously something he didn't expect. Most people didn't. How is it you can think a corn dog is normal, but not a pretzel dog? Plus, pretzel dogs are warm and a bit salty, with that taste of pretzel all the way down your throat. I continue polishing off my drink, looking up at the television screens hanging down from the ceiling. There are adds about Justin Bieber's haircut. I roll my eyes. Are people really obsessed with that? How does a _haircut_ affect somebody's entire career?

"Are you okay? You've been really tense since we got into this mall." Sam looks at me with those big eyes, and sometimes I feel faint just seeing them. Are they the moon or the sun? They're so pure, a beautiful golden but I have the strange feeling it resembles the moon more than the sun. He's a night person in the first place, and I guess I am as well. I'm definitely not a morning person. I'm not motivated to wake up half the time unless Sam greets me with breakfast in bread. Oh, who am I kidding. I wake up just cause Sam wakes me.

I shake my head, and try to stuff more pretzel dog down my face. Unfortunately, I have none left and I'm forced to deal with the situation. Why is it I feel like this? I'm tense, on pins and needles, but still wanting something to happen. I can't tell what, but I know it's something to do with Sam. Is it weird to want something from him? To want something from my completely loyal, wolf-human hybrid boyfriend? You could say it's wrong to ask more from the guy who guards me from blood hungry competitors. It's too bad they're not competing for me, but competing for Sam himself. Ah, but if they were competing for me, it'd be awkward. I read something like that in a book once, a book my friend lent me.

But it was more focused on vampires_ and_ werewolves than just werewolves.

"I don't know why I'm so upset, I guess...all this time, I've seen couples lovey-dovey in public. But you know, we never act like that in public. I just wanted...I don't know." I bury my head in frustration. That's only half of the reason, I can't see why else I would dislike this so much. We were just going shopping! Shopping! I feel my face get bright red, as I realize why everything felt so weird. It's not just the lovey-dovey thing, but it's connected. I let my breathing slow down, and then look back up at Sam. I'm going to fix my problem on my own this time.

We go around the mall a second time, even though Sam tells me I don't have to press myself to. All the while, we're holding hands and looking at each other subtly. I peck him on the cheek in Foot Action, kiss him for real at Pac Sun, and kiss his ear gently before he steps inside the changing room in Macy's. Everyone's staring at us, but I don't look at them. The jealousy from the girls is radiating off of them, and I could tell that it was hard to conceal. Their make-up and highlights didn't hide their faces or their lives. I swallowed, right before Sam walked out. I didn't even know what he'd picked, but I knew I would like it. Sam probably knows fashion more than me, and I'm the one who's been closer to civilization all my life.

He walks out, a shy look on his face but I know him better than that. He knows when he looks good, and...crap, he looks good. I look him up and down, pleased by how cheap the outfit is and how fitting it is too. The pants are like skinny jeans - and for a guy, Sam rocks it - and his shirt is a plain white tee and then an unbuttoned collared shirt on the top. He's wearing some light blue canvas shoes, and his ruffled hair makes the entire outfit seem accidental, and not picked to coordinate together. I giggle, which feels a bit out of character but I hold in that thought. Laughing, I bring him to the person at the counter and we buy the outfit, as well as a couple of shirts and jeans. It's expensive, but a good price for the things we bought.

Plus, I get to bring home a model.

I stop and buy a pack of chips, Lay's classic, and we head back to the car. It feels stuffy inside because the sun came out and heated the entire thing like a Hot Pocket, but it feels pretty nice at first. I put the shopping bags in the trunk, careful to hide them under a tarp and even then putting some of my stuff on top so my parents don't become suspicious. Sam is munching on a Lay when I get back in and fasten my seat belt. The entire thing feels perfect, like all of my worries melted away with the coming of the sun. I'm driving out of the mall when Sam pokes my shoulder lightly. I almost feel like telling him just to talk and not poke me when their are two police cars nearby, but I just nod and listen to him talk.

"So, what was that whole thing about?"

"Nothing, it's just I realized that I knew those girls who kept looking at you. They were 'friends' with me when I was younger but always hung out just to leech off of me."

Sam raised his eyebrow, and then smirked playfully. "There were girls looking at me?"

I roll my eyes, and then try for my own smirk. This guy's puppy dog behavior is infectious. "Shuddup."

"Are you okay now?" I look out the window momentarily, trying to suck everything in in one shot. Sam's still waiting for my reply, but I don't give it just yet. He could bare to wait a bit longer, couldn't he? God, he'd waited years just to _talk_ to me. I breathed in, the smell of new clothes filling the car up. I stopped next to a family resturaunt for a second, having no thought of even walking in. Pressing my face against the tinted glass of my window, I looked back to Sam and smiled. Dang, it got harder and harder everyday to just get some alone time. I only had alone time when I was taking a shower nowadays, and even when I sleep I was chock full of Sam-time.

"Yeah, it's cool. Cause, well." I look into his molten gold orbs of eyes. "Urgh, cliche, but I love you."

"Does this mean I can kiss you?" I grunt, and pull out of the parking space. The road is light now, and I'm going 55 at a 60 bar, which means I have about ten minutes till I get home. That's pretty good, considering it took us half an hour to get to the mall on the way here. Sam seems depressed, so I hurry it up to my house. Ten minutes of utter silence. Sighing, I finally pull into my driveway, my parents still not home. A long time ago, I hated it when they weren't home. But now, it's all good because I've got Sam. I figure he's got me too, and that's what makes him so energetic every day. When I met him, he was bleeding into my carpet like he was going to die there.

"Idiot. Only _I _can kiss _you_." Taking his face into my hands, I plant a kiss right on his lips and we stay there making out in my car.

God, who knew having a werewolf for a boyfriend would be so epic?

**Okay, I hope that was sort of good. I get it now! Not chapters, but parts. This was the last part I think, but I'm sure I might end up writing another Shiver fanfic, but maybe with an OC. I really like guy OCs, because they seem a lot easier to write to me. Not as many conflicting emotions as the drama queen girls I write...XD I'm probably not going to work on this Shiver Oneshot again, but even if I don't I hope you end up reading my other stuff!**

**-Somewhat Sentient  
**


	3. A Killer

A Killer

The snarl is not a threat

It's a warning

Because I am not in control

My mind doesn't work

The cold's changing me

Snow melting under my feet

It gives me adrenaline

The smell of blood

It gives me purpose

I am not human

I am not animal

I am a killer

Who himself is wary

Of the kill


	4. Forced to Leave

Forced to Leave

We live in the spring

And flourish in the summer

Forgetting about our troubles

Just glad to be free

But we both know what happens

With the autumnal freeze

What will numb him to the bone

And eventually break me

It's not the cold which scares us

Or haunts me in my dreams

It's that his path I cannot follow

And without choice

He's forced to leave


	5. Just Like the Cold

Just Like the Cold

I hate those cold winters

Spent without your touch

I hate those colorful falls

Prolonging the inevitable -

Just like the cold

I hate awkward moments

When we can't find anything to say

I hate those greedy eyes

Trying to take you away –

Just like the cold

But without hesitation

I'd go through it;

Those sleepless nights

In the colder seasons

Just to be in your arms

And feel your kiss

Though I dislike the winter

Because you aren't beside me

Though I dislike all these different things

Which make me even more

I love them, because they make you

All the more better

All the more you –

Just like the cold


End file.
